ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson Fail
}} Malack and Belkar both agree on the worth of each other's life, as well as the value in living for others. Combat ensues. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: What the—? You're not an elf at all! Malack: Nor have I ever been mistaken for one. Belkar: You're Tarquin's bud, right? Linear-Guild-ing it up after all. Belkar: Is Nale back there? 'Cause I was right in the middle of totally killing him. Malack: Hrrrm. Now, I am torn. Malack: On one claw, you oppose my longtime friend and ally, Tarquin. But on the other, you also oppose the slayer of my kin. Belkar: Also, creepy reptile dudes sneaking up on me. I oppose that so hard. Malack: I could let you live—in the hopes that you will complete your task and end Nale's life in a manner in which I will not be directly responsible. Malack: But no. That is not Lord Nergal's way. My god teaches me to kill that which I would see dead. Malack: Not to send proxies in my stead. Thus, your life has little value to me. Belkar: Yeah? Well, your life is strictly bargain bin material too, but you don't hear me droning on about it. Malack: Excellent. Then we understand one another. Belkar: Two men enter, one dashingly handsome halfling leaves. Belkar: I've got bad news for you, pal. Belkar:Thanks to Mr. Scruffy, I finally get why Roy and those guys are always trying to defend other people. Belkar: Because now, I have someone worth fighting for. Belkar: And if there's one thing I know for sure— Belkar: —it's that guys who spout corny lines like, "I have someone worth fighting for," always win for some weird reason. Belkar: Halfling rage att— Malack: Hold Person. Belkar is held mid leap. He comes down head-first on Malack's snout, "bonk!" Malack's snout grows a large welt from the impact. Mr. Scruffy paws at the immobile Belkar. Malack: Hrrrm. Malack: Typical. D&D Context * Hold Person is a 2nd level spell which freezes the subject in place if they fail a Will save. * Belkar's "Halfling Rage Attack/Halfling Rage Jumping Attack" is not a canonical class or race feature or feat. However, it may combine the Barbarian Rage ability with the Bounding Assault feat from the 2006 D&D 3.5 edition Player's Handbook II. The Rage feature would give him +2 to Will saves, making his failure to make a saving throw against the Hold Person indicative of a low Wisdom score. His actual Wisdom score is link|485983}} estimated to be either 8 or 9. Trivia * Though Belkar often performs jumping attacks this is only one of two times were he declares a "halfling rage (jumping) attack" as he does here and in #176, Leaping Lizards. In this case, of course, the attempt is curtailed. External Links * 869}} View the comic * 271414}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Halfling Rage Jumping Attack Category:Uses Hold Person Category:Durkon's Death